fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CorbeauKarasu
You don't need to be an admin to create redirects. All you have to do is type #REDIRECT Pagename onto a page and it will automatically redirect. I did it anyways though, just a little tip for the future Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 16:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) You seemed to be a hardworking and dedicated user. I am usually busy, so i have been neglectful of the wikia Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 19:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha You're a grammar nazi too eh? Zéro Kirekisvadegaden 16:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Being vague is almost as fun as the other thing. Basque Gran Controversey The other user was right. It actually is Basque Gran. Just for future reference Haloman333-My Head Asploded!-|My Doomsday Theory 00:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) re:riza hawkeye page just for asking.I am not that familiar with wikia style as i am only used to edit wikipedia's only.Does my edit need to have a pre-talk or I need to provide reference link? Cos i found my edit reversed and i probably make some mistakes?please pm me so i may know about it. Episode pages Hey, you're an admin, right? I've been creating/renaming and rewriting articles for all of the anime DVDs, and I was planning to move onto the episode articles (most of which need to be cleaned up), but I'm having a problem with deciding how the articles should be named. If you look at all of the episode articles, you'll see that the titles are not uniform — some of them just include the title, while some of them have the format "Episode #: "Title" (year)" — and if we're going to clean up the episode articles, we should start by making sure they have proper names. Is there a preferred way of naming article pages? We have to make sure that whatever naming convention we choose is compatible with both the 2003 series and the 2009 series, but article names like Episode 2: "Body of the Sanctioned" (2003) just seem a little cluttered. I think we should shorten episode article titles to simply the title of the episode. If the episode title is already the name of another article — such as Hohenheim of Light — then we could add "(episode)" at the end of the title, and if two episodes in the two series ever have the same title, we could specify "(2003 episode)" or "(2009 episode)". If you think the "Episode #: "Title" (year)" format is better, then that's fine, but all of the pages should be named that way, and the site stops me if I try to move too many pages in a short span of time. --Michaelbillings 00:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) More about titles and stuff : All right. I'll begin changing as many pages as I can. Unfortunately, I changed a couple of them to a "Episode #: Title" format without the year in parentheses, so I'll have to change those again. Moving all these pages around is going to create a lot of redirects... : Anyway, I don't have time to write summaries for every episode and whatnot, but my main goal is to make everything uniform and professional-looking. That means coming up with a standard way of naming articles. (When in doubt, I usually look at Wikipedia articles for reference.) I'd also like to go through as many pages as possible and clear up any ambiguities regarding the three storylines (manga, first anime, second anime), since a lot of character pages don't specify which series the information comes from. : On another note, although manga fans tend to prefer direct translations of character names and episode titles, I think we should primarily use the "official" English names and titles provided by Funimation, since this is an English wiki. There are a few notorious character names which aren't always translated consistently (Grand/Gran, Law/Loa/Roa, Sheska/Sciezka, etc.), but hopefully those can be worked out. The only thing that really bothers me is that in the English dub of FMA, they definitely say "Ishbal," whereas in the English sub of FMAB, the subtitles spell it as "Ishval." What's more correct? --Michaelbillings 02:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ishval/Ishbal spellings :: That makes sense. If it's spelled "Ishval" in the official English manga translation, then that should be the official spelling. Still, to avoid confusion, it should be mentioned on Ishval and any related pages that there are two acceptable spellings thanks to the 2003 anime. Also, in addition to keeping the episode titles and DVD volume titles the way they are, the "Ishbal" spelling should probably be used on any other pages which deal exclusively with the 2003 anime, if there are any. --Michaelbillings 02:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Wanted Articles I was wondering if there are any wanted articles or stuff like that? I want to create a few but I can't think of anything. So can you list a few ideas on what to do? Waterdrop95 17:57, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't know much of those characters yet so I'll try to do Xenotime or Riviere. Waterdrop95 03:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Russel and Fletcher Tringham Well, I've read the light novel The Land of Sand and in that they're spell 'Tringum' Should I move the articles or leave it as it is? Waterdrop95 17:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) That's because in the prologue, the person who rescued the girl was Russell. Because Russell's eyes are silver. Waterdrop95 01:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Character template issue I did leave those fields blank. When I went to save the changes to Nina's age, the }'s appeared in each blank field. I was unable to remove those no matter what I did. Is this a known issue with something? Or do I need to leave a wildcard to get rid of those brackets? Template Issue I'm wondering if it was some sort of issue with the latest release of FireFox, since that's what I used at the time of editing the page. Article of the week I have been very busy, attempting to have a life and all. I had no time to update the article after every week. Also I think that I should not be the one to judge what article should be on the front page. If you still wish to do this I will figure out how to change it today. hello i was wondering if i could replace the picture of "Father" with a picture of him that actually shows his face in the manga that way its not just the top-half of his face one more question, i'm new to this whole wikia thing so, how do I change the picture? i'm sorry but i hope you don't mind giving me a step-by-step way of doing it (i'm terrible at figuring these things out solo) About Page Hi, just took a look at the page and it's full of grammar errors >_<. It's locked so could you edit it? Kind of bugs me that a main page like that would be so poorly constructed. --Full Metal Paladin 19:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Homunculus Picture I'm just wondering where that picture of the homunculus came from, it's awsome. --DARK 02:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki! I'm KingLinkTiger, one of the admins who attempted to work on the wiki (And failed xD). I'm going to work on a some things again. For example the background. I would like to change it to black with the red FMA logo. Message me back if you think this is a good idea. 10:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Different spellings and translations? I've noticed that there were different spellings and translations that I'm not very used to. I am an avid reader of the manga and there are lots of different spellings from the manga. Isn't Ran Fan supposed to be Lan Fan? And shouldn't Xerxes be Cselkcess? It just gets confusing because I thought that since the manga is original, the spellings should be according to the manga. Waterdrop95 06:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm just replying from an earlier post you sent me. I haven't addressed this for a while, but I think "Mei Chan" should be spelled "May Chan." I'm Chinese so I have a bit of an idea and I've asked some friends about it. They say that it can be spelled either way and since the author and anime spells it "May", I think it should be spelled that way. Tell me what you think. Waterdrop95 05:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Skin Just wanted to ask a fellow member. Do you think the new skin looks good. Or should I revert to the past one. User:KingLinkTiger 03:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know that there is still work to do with the skin. For example the templates. Brand new FMA game Check this out. It's the new Fullmetal Alchemist game coming out on the 15th. It's in Japanese for the PSP (I think). I only have a DS so I don't think I can play it. Here's the link for the game. http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/hagane/index.html Waterdrop95 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Uploading images and editing the infobox? I know how to edit and upload images into the infobox. It's just that when I edit it, then there are brackets on every trait. Also, I think the picture of Oliver Armstrong is a bit strange considering that we have edited all the infoboxes whenever the character makes a cameo in an episode. Since the brackets appear when I edit an infobox, I wonder if you can? The picture looks like this: Let me know what you think. If you don't like it, you don't have to post it. I would still like to know how to edit the infobox though. Waterdrop95 04:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) . Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, you have "rollback" as a user right, if you are a "sysop" you have rollback capabilities, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 01:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the blog comment. It was cool you didn't hear of Cullen until you brought up Elric and Hellsing. I prefer Elric to say the least. Sometimes I wish I never heard of Twilight. Soil is my power! 00:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Adult Swim Wiki Greetings. My name is Spencer, and I have recently adopted the Adult Swim Wiki. As you may know, Full Metal Alchemist has been airing on Adult Swim since 2008. We at the Adult Swim Wiki are attempting to expand by adding articles on shows, including syndicated shows and liscensed anime like FMA. You seem to be the top admin. on this wiki, so I have a favor to ask. If you or another admin. could help, we would like to ask if you could create a short article about FMA on the Adult Swim Wiki. We only ask that you write a brief overview of the series and some main characters, and then place a link to your FMA wiki at the bottom of the page, for anyone that wishes to explore FMA in much greater detail. Please contact me with an answer, or any question you may have. Thanks for your time,--Spencerz 16:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Marks on Japanese Terms I've noticed that the Japanese names of several characters on this wiki have a question mark after the romanized spelling. For example: (エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku?) I have a hunch that these question marks are only there because people copied and pasted these Japanese and Romanji spellings directly from Wikipedia, where Japanese terms are often followed by a super-scripted question mark which is linked to a help page on installing Japanese character sets. If that's the case, the question marks don't really belong there, and should be removed. Is there a different reason for them? Or could I go ahead and start removing them whenever I see them? --Michaelbillings 06:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC)